


记川.调教日记

by CharlottesStadt



Category: BDSM - Fandom, 盗墓笔记, 花黑花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottesStadt/pseuds/CharlottesStadt
Summary: BDSM，互攻





	记川.调教日记

记川.调教日记  
文/CharlottesStadt CP：花黑花  
（一）  
Eins  
黑瞎子回来已经整整三天了。三天里解雨臣没有同他说过一句话。  
甚至没让他进解家的大宅，只让伙计随便给他安排个住处。  
黑瞎子自知理亏，是他一直利用着解雨臣对他的爱，配合陶西燃引着所有人深入局中。从布达拉宫开始，拿秦始皇陵做引，一直到苍梧神墓，解雨臣为了找到救活他的方法，差点十死无生。到头来却知这从头到尾都是骗局，最后还差点让夏冬青魂飞魄散。于情于理，解雨臣都不该原谅他。  
其实，他在一千年前答应陶西燃帮他做这个局的时候，根本没想到自己会栽在人间的一个凡人身上。现在，赵文和归位，李长庚兵解，所有的事情都看似有了结局。唯独他自己，成了结局以外的人。  
他有些怅然，在解家大宅外面徘徊了一会儿，到底没敢进去。他现在也没什么奢望了，只想着能在解雨臣经过的地方远远看上一眼罢了。  
他正想转身离开，就听身后一声颇为熟悉的招呼，“哟，齐判官好久不见，怎么搁人间溜达呢？”  
赵吏其实早就看见黑瞎子了，只是一直没开口打招呼，眼下见他要走，才叫了他一声。实话说，他对齐御宸是有过怨恨的，毕竟他差点把夏冬青害死。后来他记忆恢复，知道了这个老下属都为他做过些什么，虽然说到底也是为了他好，但伤害太深，毕竟不能轻易释怀。夏冬青和他说，赵吏，齐御宸当年在那种情况下选择和陶西燃合作是无可厚非的，你也不用怪他，他也算成全了我们。屁话，赵吏想，要不是看在最后咱俩都好好的份儿上他非得剥了齐御宸的皮。  
不过，现在看来倒是有人帮他和青仔出口恶气了。也许，他可以送解雨臣一点好东西。  
黑瞎子转过脸来，看见身后站着赵吏，笑容顿时有些发苦，“属下见过赵帝君。”  
“得了，”赵吏大步流星地走过来，冲他摆摆手，“你在这儿和我装什么逼，有话进去和人家说去。”  
黑瞎子推了推有些滑下来的墨镜，摇了摇头，“花儿的个性我了解，他一定是不肯原谅我的。”  
赵吏翻个白眼，“我看他也就是等你先服个软。当初解雨臣肯去苍梧，不就是为了救你。现在你活得好好的，他也算是达到了目的。他现在肯跟你生气，又没把你赶出去，你不赶紧跪下认错在门口溜达啥。”  
黑瞎子脸一僵，他也是当局者迷了，竟然忘记了这一点，如果解雨臣真的不想再见他，那干嘛把他留在解家的地盘上，还让伙计安排地方给他住，是他想太多了。  
黑瞎子一朝想通顿时神清气爽，对赵吏感激万分，他上前一步捞住赵吏的脸“吧唧”一口，“多谢赵帝君点拨！”紧接着旋风一样冲过去糊在了解家大宅的大门上，“媳妇我错啦！！！！！快放我进去呀！！！！嘤嘤嘤！”  
操。赵吏无语地擦了擦脸，你他妈和你媳妇道歉，亲我干嘛？这下我怎么跟我媳妇解释？日你个仙人板板。  
黑瞎子鬼哭狼嚎没两分钟，就被解家的伙计好声好气地请了进去。  
赵吏看这架势，挑了桃眉，把手从脸上拿下来摸了摸下巴，“算了，改天再来找解雨臣给他看婚服的图纸吧。”  
其实他之前说地那么笃定，就是因为解雨臣说让他帮忙设计两套男式古婚服，都想着结婚了，哪可能真生气，不过是撒娇罢了。赵吏想了想，决定还是回家给他青仔做饭好了。  
赵吏愉快地甩手，瞬间消失在原地。

Zwei   
黑瞎子进了门，莫名有一种近乡情怯的感觉。解雨臣就坐在离他不远的大厅里，正侧着脸听站在下首的伙计汇报着什么。见他进来，挥挥手道，“你们先下去做事吧。晚些再过来。”  
伙计们依次离开，解雨臣端起手边的茶喝了一口，单手托住下巴，“黑爷可是回来了。”  
听见他声音的一瞬间，黑瞎子所有的心理建设都崩塌了。他一时间有些恍惚，怔怔地往前走了几步，“花儿——”  
解雨臣抬手把手中的盖碗扔了出去，滚烫的茶水直接溅在了黑瞎子的靴面上，他缓缓收拢五指，抬头，“花儿，我回来了。”  
解雨臣懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，抽出真丝手帕一根一根地擦自己的手指，“齐御宸......你原来叫齐御宸啊。”  
糟。这是算总账的意思啊。  
他低头，“我错了。”  
“齐判官哪里有错。”解雨臣站起身来，自博古架上取下一个造型古朴的盒子，一把丢进黑瞎子怀里。  
黑瞎子接了盒子，有些犹豫，“花儿，是我错了。”  
“我之前想着，但凡你有认错的心思，我就给你个机会。”解雨臣抬起下巴，示意他把盒子打开，“要是知道错了，你齐御宸就算是一阵风，我也能给你留下来。”  
盒子里的东西很简单，一个做工精致的银白项圈，两个半圆的圈体上各镶着半颗华丽的红宝石，合在一起刚好是一颗，侧面刻着解雨臣的名字，黑瞎子把那项圈拿起来，发现上面还连着一条不是很粗的银白色链子，链子的每个空隙里置了镂空的银白金属球，球里面是一颗颗滚动的碎钻。看起来华美奢靡。  
“材质是铂金的，总归是不会让你过敏。”解雨臣见他盯着链子看，不禁微微笑了，“黑爷这说走就走的习惯可不好。要在解家待着，没有些约束可不行。这项圈是我设计的，一旦扣上了，可就打不开了。”  
黑瞎子把项圈连着链子拿在手里，静默了一瞬间。铂金并不是硬度很大的金属，以他的能力，想要捏断这个项圈还是很容易的。但是，心一旦套上枷锁，就再难自由了。  
“黑爷不愿意？”解雨臣表情未变。眼神却渐渐冷了。  
黑瞎子赶紧摇头，别说是个项圈，就是副刑具也没问题啊。他把项圈的两个半环掰开，毫不犹豫地扣在了自己的颈上。“咔哒”一声，两半红宝石合二为一，扣得严丝合缝。  
“过来。”解雨臣坐回了老黄梨靠椅上，朝他勾勾手。  
毕竟做了这么久的爱人，黑瞎子哪能不知道解雨臣的意思，他墨镜下的眼睛里闪过一丝苦笑，缓缓在原地跪下，慢慢膝行过去，在解雨臣脚下停住，把手里的铂金链子交到他手上，看他没有反对，轻轻吻了吻他的指尖。  
解雨臣牵过链子，从桌上另一个盒子里拿出了两张纸，从自己口袋里抽出常用的钢笔，一起递给跪在自己脚下的黑瞎子。  
黑瞎子接过，果然，是一式两份，解雨臣已经签过字的，主奴契约。  
他快速签好了名字，递还给了解雨臣。  
解雨臣把契约收进盒子里，牵着链子站起身，“走吧，跟我进房间。”  
黑瞎子抬起头，嘴角微微勾起一个解雨臣最为熟悉的弧度，“是，主人。”

Drei  
自从黑瞎子跟着解雨臣进了屋子，解家的伙计就再没见过他。众人心中难免好奇，却丝毫不敢表现在脸上。期间，伙计们看见和自家老板发小情深的吴小佛爷带着他男人，道上赫赫有名的哑巴张来过一次，在大宅里待了整整一天，离开的时候，吴小佛爷一直靠在哑巴张身上，笑得连腰都直不起来。就连哑巴张一张清清冷冷常年面瘫的脸上表情都有点裂。  
一众伙计眼观鼻鼻观心，各自有了计较，看来，黑爷应该没被自家老板杀人奸尸，哦不，埋尸。  
那日，解雨臣牵着黑瞎子往里屋去，一路上虽然没遇上几个人，但是流言还是在私底下传开了，据一个幸运的（？）目击者形容，黑爷面色惨白，给老板打断了腿，还被迫拖着断腿跟着老板在地上跪行。场面之惨烈，让人莫能直视。众伙计想起黑爷往日的好，不禁心下戚戚。大概是当初诈死伤了老板的心吧。他们现在还能回想起当年因为黑爷殒命，自家老板哭得一颗男儿心稀碎的凄惨模样。嗯，这样想想，黑爷果然该打，老板果然做什么都是对的！  
伙计们心里在想什么，解雨臣没兴趣知道，他近来算是得了新玩具，正自沉迷，颇有几分君王从此不早朝的意思。  
他目送吴邪和张起灵离开，忽地勾唇一笑，原本就冶艳的五官更多了一丝动人的风情，看得一旁经过的保姆大婶端着盆“咣当”一声撞在了回廊的柱子上。呵呵呵，老板一个大男人笑成这样，真是造孽呀！  
解雨臣听见那边动静，侧过头看了那撞柱的保姆一眼，因着心情好也没有生气，只摇了摇头转身进了屋。  
一进到屋里，就有暧昧又温暖的气息迎面扑来，屋子里拉着厚厚的帘子，地上铺着厚厚的长毛地毯，隐藏在角落里的灯静悄悄地发出暖黄色的柔光。  
他关好门，站在门口，抬起手打了个响指。  
内室里传来一阵链子碰撞的轻响，黑瞎子从里面缓步出来。他身上除了颈上的铂金项圈再无一物，赤裸颀长的身体白皙劲瘦，骨骼肌肉线条优美流畅，充满了爆发力。看见解雨臣站在门口，他嘴角一挑，依稀还是那抹玩世不恭的笑，他快步走过去，毫不犹豫地在解雨臣的脚下跪好，英俊的脸微微仰起，把项圈上连着的链子双手递过去，“主人，您好。”  
解雨臣接过链子，微微抬起脚，由他帮着脱了鞋袜，赤脚踩在毛茸茸的地毯上。  
铂金的链子被解雨臣绕在手上，他手指轻轻捻动其上嵌着的镂空的小球，听里面细细碎碎滚动的钻石发出窸窸窣窣的微响。“今天想玩什么？”  
他伸出脚，任由脚下那人温柔地舔咬他秀气的脚踝，“KB，SP，你喜欢什么？”  
黑瞎子心知解雨臣其实并不是真的拿他做奴，他自己也没有做主的爱好，眼下，不过是发泄心中的不安而已，毕竟他前科累累，最是难以给他安全感。只要让花儿开心，他做什么都可以。黑瞎子瘦长有力的手指在解雨臣皮肤光滑的小腿上挑逗地摸索，柔软的舌尖在他脚筋的侧面舔过，半长的黑发没有束起，丝丝缕缕的在他脚面上拂动。  
这贱狗有恋足癖吗？  
他手心一翻，缠在手上的链子蓦地收紧，黑瞎子被迫抬起头来，没了墨镜遮挡的眼睛里闪动着琥珀色的流光，凤眼狭长的眼尾因着脖子被勒紧而微微泛红。“想玩儿什么？”他耐心地问。  
黑瞎子仰着脸，有些艰难地吸了口气，冲解雨臣笑出一嘴森白的牙，“主人，请打我吧。”多打几天，说不定就消气了。  
解雨臣盯着他脸看，知道他心里的想法，却也不戳破，只可惜齐御宸，我不是要拿你出气，我是要你臣服，完全的，彻底的，臣服于我。  
Vier  
“既然你喜欢，那便如此吧。”解雨臣眼睛在他赤裸的脊背上扫过，手腕一翻，直接拉紧了链子，拖着他向前走了几步。  
黑瞎子被勒得生疼，差点绷不住脸上的笑，他迅速调整过来，低着头，手掌撑在地上，膝行跟上解雨臣的脚步。解雨臣余光一扫，见他脊背上蝴蝶骨突出的弧度性感又优雅，白皙紧实的肌肉在昏黄的灯光下泛着珍珠似的莹润的光泽，不禁嗓子有些干哑。  
他一路被拖进浴室里，赤裸的膝盖触上浴室冰凉冷硬的地板，皮肤上不禁泛起了细小的颗粒。解雨臣见状微微笑了笑，他齐御宸既为冥神，就有一个明显的好处，不会因为过度的调教受伤死亡。这就足以能够让自己完全放开手脚对他下狠手了。他伸出缠着链子的手，用手背在黑瞎子的脸上拍了拍，黑瞎子侧过脸去亲吻他的手指，却被轻巧地躲开了。  
解雨臣无视他疑惑地眼神，走到宽大的浴缸旁边，将手上的链子固定在浴缸周围的护栏上，“等会儿不准拽断链子，不准砸坏地板，也不能反抗，做不到的话，允许你喊停，安全词是‘停下’，不过，”他桃花眼的眼角微微挑起，“你喊停，我就放你离开，懂？”  
黑瞎子微微睁大了眼睛，听解雨臣的意思，如果他喊了停，他们之间也就结束了。他点了点头，暗自决定等会儿就算被打得神魂开裂也绝不喊出一个不”字。  
解雨臣见他答应，伸手打开浴室里的壁柜，拿出一整套的灌肠器具来。  
黑瞎子的目光在橡胶软管和一旁的甘油桶上停留了一瞬，又默默转了回来，看来，今天后面必然贞操难保。他自嘲地舔了舔嘴角，心里第一次涌上了一种极其不妙的感觉。  
解雨臣连接好装置，把控制流速的阀门装好，又从下面的柜子里零零碎碎的取出些情趣用具来，“黑爷看看可是合心意？这都是我特地从法国给你定制的高级货。”前几天之所以没行这调教之事，不过是因为没有趁手的工具罢了。眼下定制的用品已经悉数送来，便没有放他一马的必要了。  
黑瞎子侧过脸看那一大堆零零总总的露骨器具，眼神里带了些难堪，不自然地抿了抿唇。他嘴唇本就偏薄，现在更是几乎被抿成一线。解雨臣难得在他成天痞笑得脸上看见这种表情，一时间竟觉得很是新鲜，不禁对接下来的调教充满了期待。  
解雨臣手里捏着那根软管，抬起脚，赤裸的脚在浴室地板上站了一会儿显得有些冰凉，他伸脚踩在黑瞎子光洁的裸背上，暧昧地在他凹陷的脊沟上轻轻滑动，看他的身体情不自禁地在自己的脚下颤栗。  
“黑爷这身皮肤，”解雨臣脚游离到他肩胛下面，用力往下一踩，把他整个上半身踩趴在了冰凉的地板上，“触感真是不错。”  
黑瞎子被踩在地上，整个人呈一个跪趴的姿势，腰臀刚好送到解雨臣眼前，平时赤身裸体也没一丝不自在的黑瞎子却因为这个羞耻的姿势腰身微微颤抖起来。  
解雨臣拿下脚，一手捞住他劲瘦的腰，手臂蹭着他小腹上紧实的腹肌，另一只手捏着软管的头，自他紧闭的臀缝间缓缓滑动。  
黑瞎子脸贴在冰凉的地板上，有些艰难地吸了口气，睫毛在挺直的鼻梁一侧投下深深浅浅的阴影，后方被不紧不慢地触碰的感觉让他的眼睑微微颤动着。  
“黑爷在紧张？”解雨臣两根手指撑开他紧实的臀肌，未经润滑的橡胶管戳在同样干涩紧闭的浅色穴口上，“多大的阵仗没见过，现在倒是怕了？”他言语带笑，手中的软管在黑瞎子后面调戏一般时轻时重地蹭动着，“三千五，我相信黑爷你可以的，对不对？”  
黑瞎子正被他蹭得头皮发麻，冷不丁听他发问，还没反应过来三千五是个什么东西，后穴上忽然传来一阵剧烈地撕裂般的疼痛，让他一瞬间白了脸。  
解雨臣话音刚落，就直接把橡胶管对准那紧闭的穴口大力戳了进去。干涩的肠道本能地排斥着闯进来的异物，黑瞎子肌肉力量极大，腰身绷地像一张满弦的弓，让解雨臣推进的动作变得极为困难。  
解雨臣修眉一挑，松开手在他屁股反手两个巴掌，“腿分开，我进不去了。”  
白皙的臀部被打得红肿起来，黑瞎子咬紧牙，眼底一片冷然，他一声不吭，沉默了几秒。解雨臣冷笑一声，“黑爷这是做奴的态度？不行就给我站起来！”  
黑瞎子深深吸了口气，额头用力抵在地板上，瘦长有力的手指攥紧又缓缓松开，竟然当真就着跪趴的姿势将大腿慢慢分开了。  
解雨臣短短的指甲在他露出的含着一截软管的已经被磨地红肿起来的穴口上狠狠一划，看那原本就因他粗暴有些被伤到的穴口立刻反射性地大力收缩起来，便持着软管强行破开层层缠裹的肠壁，大力向内里更深的地方捅进去。  
细细一丝殷红顺着大腿内侧强劲利落的肌肉线条缓缓流下来，在膝弯处汇集起来。  
他里面应是受伤了。解雨臣停下动作，看了一眼软管上标着的刻度，觉得已经够深了，就伸手打开了与甘油桶相连的软管根部的阀门。  
黑瞎子蓦地绷紧了腰。  
冰凉的甘油顺着软管缓缓流进了滚烫的肠道，他被冰地一阵阵轻颤。  
“这流速，黑爷可是习惯么？”解雨臣蹲下来，手指松开软管，顺着臀缝一路向下，猛地攥住了他两个冰凉的肉球。  
“呜......”黑瞎子难受地皱眉，一瞬间仿佛蛋碎一般的感觉让他喉咙一紧，不禁漏出了一丝有些痛苦的呻吟。  
他结实的背肌在解雨臣的视线下隐忍地颤抖，越来越多的甘油流入身体，含着软管的穴口艰难地收缩着，不时挤下一丝细细的红。  
解雨臣看他浑身肌肉绷地死紧，微微笑了笑，笑容里带着满满的恶意，“黑爷怎么不出声？莫不是嫌慢了？”  
话音未落，便猛地将阀门开到中间。甘油一瞬间汹涌起来，顿时将橡胶软管都绷直了。  
冰凉的甘油疯狂地涌进体内，黑瞎子十指徒劳地在光洁的地砖上抓握着，太过用力使得指节皮肤都惨白起来。  
解雨臣见他挣扎，原本就在把玩他下身的手动作愈加放诞起来，带着枪茧的手指在他柔嫩的铃口处重重地摩擦抠弄。  
痛苦和快感席卷着黑瞎子的身体，他膝盖几乎软地跪不住，腹部肉眼可见地渐渐隆了起来，却因为腹部肌肉过于紧实只能艰难的撑起一个微微的弧度。  
揉捏着手中逐渐胀大直到坚硬如铁的东西，解雨臣低头在他腰窝上色情又缓慢地舔了一记，“黑爷怎么不求饶呢，不痛吗？”  
黑瞎子整个上半身都贴在冰凉的地砖上，额头渗出丝冷汗来，他嘴唇轻轻蠕动了一下，最终还是没有说话。  
解雨臣最喜欢他脸上微微扭曲着的痛苦又隐忍地表情，他取过一条贞操带，在他胀大的欲望根部绑紧，打了个漂亮的结。黑瞎子腰身微弱地挣动了一下，却是分不清是哪里更痛。  
解雨臣站起身，把整个人都快贴到地面上的黑瞎子翻过来，随手取了两根粗大的假阳具垫在他腰下使臀部悬空好让甘油能顺利地流进他的身体。  
因为体位的变化，肠子快要胀破的感觉更加分明，黑瞎子半睁着琥珀色的凤眼，有些难受地干呕了几声，却被解雨臣借机塞了颗跳蛋在嘴里，下一刻便在他舌根疯狂地震动了起来。  
“唔——”他手肘撑在地板上，关节处被磨地发红，震动带起的唾液疯狂倒灌进喉咙，他呛咳着挣扎，脸颊泛起一丝病态的潮红。  
解雨臣伸出两指在他因为疼痛显得有些萎靡的欲跟上狠狠弹了一下，接着好整以暇地挑出一根黑色的束缚绳，把他挣扎踢动的两条腿大大分开，呈大“M”型绑缚住。  
黑瞎子双腿大开，下身一览无余地暴露在解雨臣眼前。后穴不停灌入的液体让他难受地脚趾都蜷缩起来，口腔里的跳蛋兀自震动不休，渐渐地连呼吸都困难起来。  
解雨臣托着下巴欣赏他受虐的美态，欲望硬地发痛，濡湿了裤子前的一小块布料。  
“啧。”解雨臣皱眉，在一小堆情趣用品里挑挑捡捡，拿了细细的一根一端连着金色铃铛的尿道按摩棒，在黑瞎子迷蒙失神的眼前晃了晃，“黑爷想玩儿这个吗？”  
黑瞎子被折磨的失焦的眼睛猛地地盯住他，眼神里不禁流露出一丝惊恐，被震得酸麻的口腔含混不清地呜咽出声。  
“这是想玩儿的意思？”解雨臣笑笑，一手握住他已经有些半软的物事，在他惊惧的注视下，将那细棒没有铃铛的一头缓缓探入了他被捏开的铃口中。  
“呜——”黑瞎子的腰剧烈地弹动，连着那愈发鼓胀的腹部一起微微颤抖，柔嫩的内部粘膜被冰冷的器具无情地侵犯，可怕的感觉让他几乎窒息。  
解雨臣将那细棒慢慢旋进，只留了一个金色的小铃铛在外面，取下先前系着的贞操带。他伸手在他鼓胀地如同怀胎五月的腹部轻轻摩挲了一下，帮他取出了嘴里的跳蛋随手丢在一边，微笑着按下振动棒开关的同时，将软管上的阀门开到最大。  
“啊——”黑瞎子剧烈地挣扎起来，嘶吼般地呻吟出声，按摩棒疯狂地震动着，金色的小铃铛欢快地在顶端颤抖着，发出了清脆的声响。  
“解雨臣！啊——”黑瞎子臀部悬空，双腿被绑住，颈部拴在浴缸的护栏上，只剩下一双手垂死挣扎般地在地上疯狂抠动抓握，有的指甲因为过于用力掀开了，在洁白的地板上留下一条条鲜红的血痕。  
“你说什么？叫我什么？”他伸手按上他已经鼓胀到极限的腹部，不轻不重地挤压着，盯着他一片血红的眼睛，“你说什么？”  
“主......主人，”黑瞎子艰难地换过一口气，“求，求您......啊！！！！”  
“求我什么？”他手自腹部摸到胸膛，狠狠掐住那已经挺立起来的淡色乳尖，用力一拧，“求我什么？说出来，说出来就放过你。”  
“......”黑瞎子张了张嘴，眼角滑下一滴眼泪，“......饶了我。”  
“好。”解雨臣微笑起来，伸手关掉了阀门，一把抽出塞在他后庭的软管。  
黑瞎子红肿的后穴汨汨地溢出透明的油状液体，他身为冥神，不食五谷，体内自是干净地很。  
解雨臣又哪里会这么轻易放过他，他从他腰下拿了一个方才用来垫腰的假阳具，对着那不停流出甘油的后穴直接捅了进去，“含着，让你排出来了么？”  
黑瞎子仰着颈，喉结微微颤动，他哑着嗓子低低笑了一声，“......主人。”  
解雨臣在他插了按摩棒震动不停的硬挺上重重舔吻含吮了几下，“这是奖励。”  
黑瞎子腹部胀痛，额角冷汗涔涔，脸色苍白如纸，只在双颊上透着一丝不正常的晕红，闻言有些虚弱地笑了笑，“......多谢您。”  
解雨臣站起身来，赤脚走了出去，留黑瞎子一个人躺在地板上。  
他难受地仰着头，尿道脆弱柔软的粘膜被暴力摩擦着，已经分不清痛苦和快感，后面被粗大的假阳具撑开，钝钝的疼痛让他下半身都渐渐麻木了起来。胀大的腹部翻涌的疼痛更是让他身上冷汗阵阵，咸涩的汗水流进了眼睛里，以至于那双狭长美丽的凤目只能困难地半睁着。  
解雨臣站在门口静静欣赏了片刻，才重新推门进来。  
黑瞎子艰难地抬眼看他，解雨臣笑着像他抖了抖手里拿着的粉红色绸缎戏服外衫。  
“穿上它，好不好？”解雨臣轻声问着，手上却一点也不轻柔地抬起黑瞎子上半身，把戏服囫囵套了上去。  
戏服是解雨臣自己的，腰身窄瘦，完全无法包住黑瞎子胀起的腹部，只能凌乱地虚掩在上面，硬得紫红的欲望还自震颤，铃铛叮铃铃地响，淫靡难言。  
解雨臣直起腰，执着一根黑色牛皮软鞭，居高临下地望着他，“十下，今天就结束好不好？”  
黑瞎子身上的冷汗很快就把那丝绸的戏服浸得湿透了，柔滑的缎子湿哒哒地黏在皮肤上，他艰难地点点头。  
“啪！”解雨臣一鞭破空，重重抽在他的腰间。  
“呜——”黑瞎子低低地呻吟了一声，已经没有多余挣扎的力气了。  
解雨臣停顿了两秒，忽地一脚踩上他剧痛下颤动的腹部，“黑爷竟是不懂规矩吗？重来！”  
“啪！”又是一鞭，重重抽在了方才被捏肿的乳尖上，血珠立刻渗了出来，黑瞎子呼吸停了一瞬，没来得及开口，解雨臣又是一鞭打在他颈间，“怎么？还想重来？”  
黑瞎子颈间青筋凸显了一瞬，嗓音低沉，困难地挤出一句，“一，谢谢您......”  
第二鞭打在肩窝上。“二，谢谢您......”  
第三鞭，抽上了他青筋毕露的手背。“三，谢谢您......”  
第四鞭，在大腿上留下一道肿胀的红痕。“四，谢谢您......”  
黑瞎子低沉沙哑的嗓音和着清脆的铃声和凌厉的鞭风在浴室里回荡，最后一鞭重重印在穴口边，黑瞎子已经遍体红痕，他缓缓呼出一口气，“十，谢谢您。”  
解雨臣扔掉鞭子，一手一个，把塞在他后穴和尿道里的东西一把抽出来，低头将那一顿鞭笞后反而更加硬挺的物事含进嘴里，深深戳进喉咙......黑瞎子无声地呻吟一声，射进了他的喉咙深处。  
解雨臣放开他，喉结一动，将那口精华吞了下去，伸手撑开他红肿的穴口，帮他把体内的甘油排出来，“痛吗？”  
黑瞎子喘了一口气，“快点，操我。”他还保持着双腿大开的姿势，腿间因着甘油流出来变得一片濡湿。  
解雨臣按按他的肚子，见甘油流地差不多，单手解开裤子，握住他的瘦腰，一鼓作气直插到底。  
调教日记  
Fünf  
继上次初调已经过了六天，期间，黑瞎子一直没有机会穿上衣服。解雨臣并不限制他的行动，但是以齐判官的脸皮，也没坦荡到能戴着一根狗链子大大方方出去遛鸟的程度。  
解雨臣关门出来，走了几步，又回过头，看了那紧闭的房门一眼，眼底流露出一丝颇为兴味的笑意。不如，叫上吴邪，找个地方春游？  
解雨臣的想法黑瞎子并不知情，他盯着关上的门看了一会儿，便移开了目光，表情沉静地趴在地毯上，微微阖上了眼。花花最近的表现也不像是生气啊难道只是单纯地想玩一下情趣？不过自己对他是有所亏欠，如果给他做奴能够偿还一二，也是可以接受，毕竟，他们现在还在一起，这就足够了。  
风水轮流转，找个男朋友，迟早要挨操的。黑瞎子看得开，在毛茸茸的地毯上滚了两圈，无所事事地准备再睡一会儿。虽然虚度年华不对，但是真的好爽啊。  
另一边，解雨臣兴致勃勃地做着准备，想了想，又给吴邪打了个电话。  
吴邪这些年越发懒散，整个人糊在张起灵身上动也不想动，手机响了半天才大发慈悲地接起来，“大花，你又什么事啊。”刚不久前就接到了解雨臣约他们出去春游的电话，虽然吴邪认为一群大男人春个屁游，但张起灵觉得吴邪再这么躺着胳膊腿儿都要生锈了，他们眼下寿元悠长，出去玩儿上几天并不费什么功夫，也就答应了下来。  
解雨臣听出他发小的声音里的不耐烦，也不介意，“谁要找你，我找你家张起灵。”  
“喏，找你的。”随手把手机往身下人手里一塞，吴邪又往上蹭了蹭，把整张脸都埋在张起灵颈窝里。  
张起灵直觉没什么好事，但是看在吴邪的面子上还是接了电话，“什么事？”  
“......”真是一个赛一个的冷淡。解雨臣极其不优雅地翻了个大白眼，“赵吏上次给你的那种药，效果怎么样？”  
“......”有些没想到对方问了这么一个问题，张起灵诡异地沉默了一会儿，才回道：“不错。”  
“对你们这种体质，也有效果？”  
张起灵把手机从耳边拿开，在眼前看了一眼屏幕，确定是解雨臣打来的才继续回答：“......有。”  
“好，就这样。”解雨臣得到了想要的回答，心情愉快地挂了电话。  
张起灵沉默了半晌，才支起身把手机放回茶几上。  
“怎么？”吴邪迷迷糊糊听见张起灵说了几个字，也不明白到底几个意思，见他没有解释的意愿，只能自己发问。  
“大概有人要倒霉。”张起灵放软身体，让身上的吴邪能趴地更舒服一点，语气微妙地回答。  
哈？吴邪撑起下巴，不用猜也知道是谁，他幸灾乐祸地在张起灵胯间揉了一把，又一把。  
张起灵面无表情任他揉。这种事情每天要经历不下十次，习惯了，呵呵。

 

解雨臣联系了赵吏，并且在赵吏祝福的眼神中从夏冬青手里接过了他连夜赶制的加强豪华版秘药。然后端着一张强自克制的脸回到了解家的大宅。  
黑瞎子对此一无所知，正整张脸埋在毯子里一脸坦然地虚度光阴。  
解雨臣推开门，脱了鞋轻手轻脚地进来，四处逡巡了一下，便看见桌后隐隐露出的一片雪白劲瘦的脊背。  
他轻轻笑了一下，连自己也没有注意到笑容中的温柔之意。不论如何，他们现在在一起不是吗？这个天生的浪子，骨子里都浸透了桀骜的人，甘愿被他用这种近乎侮辱的方式挽留，这他根本无法再质疑他对自己的爱意......不如，过了今天就让他穿上衣服吧？  
解雨臣缓步走过去，蹲下身，柔软的指尖轻轻抚上他有些瘦削了的侧脸。  
黑瞎子早在他进门的时候就醒了，此刻懒懒睁开眼，琥珀色的流光在狭长的眼缝里一闪而过，看得解雨臣抚着他侧脸的指尖一顿。  
黑瞎子见他半晌没有动作，便侧过些脸来，一口叼住了他停顿的指尖。  
指腹被柔软的舌尖舔舐着，解雨臣回过神，微一用力抽回手指，在他淡色的薄唇上轻轻揉了揉，“黑爷想不想玩儿个游戏？”  
黑瞎子直起身，单手扣住解雨臣后脑，颇为情色地在他桃花瓣一般的嘴唇上舔吻了一下，“你想，我就想。”  
解雨臣挑起唇角，伸手牵起了他的链子。  
Secht  
黑瞎子蜷缩在解雨臣最近新换的梅赛德斯的后备箱里后背抵着后座的靠背，和一些露营用具挤在一起。粗细不一的钢管正被他斜压在身下，光裸的身体紧贴着冰凉的金属，又因为皮肤上不停渗出的细汗而产生了更让人难受地湿滑温凉的摩擦感。他试着动了一下身体，却因着逼仄的空间无法动作，双手被精钢的手铐铐在后背，小腿也向后折起，连着大腿被一起绑缚住，细麻绳有些粗糙，压迫着皮肤带来一丝丝略疼痛的痒意。   
强行灌入的四千毫升甘油被一根粗大的玉势堵在肠道里，将腹部紧实的腹肌撑得微微鼓起，前面蛰伏的欲望被撑开了尿道，塞进了上次用过的一根顶端带着金色小铃铛的细按摩棒，遥控器被解雨臣带走了，像是一个随时会给他致命一击的潜伏的炸弹。  
外面忽然响起了一阵脚步声，黑瞎子侧着耳朵听，心念一动，后备箱的盖子就被掀开了。一双修竹似的手伸过来掐住了他的下巴，他没有丝毫反抗，顺着那手的力道抬起了脸。  
解雨臣微笑着注视着他，一双多情的桃花眼与他对视着，用几乎称得上轻柔的语气说，“忘记给你吃药了。”  
一颗轻绯色的药丸触上了他颜色浅淡的嘴唇，黑瞎子对解雨臣极为了解，虽知可能不是什么善物，但也不至于毒死他，便张嘴将那药丸吃了下去。  
药丸入口即溶，化作粘稠的液体直接顺着喉管流进胃里，几乎是立刻就在全身燃起了热意。  
“还有这个。”解雨臣弯下腰，在他耳朵上固定了一个无线接收通讯器，在他挺直的鼻梁上亲昵地咬了咬，“吴邪他们到了，我么很快就要出发了。”说完，露出了一个颇为邪气的微笑，直起身，把东西往整齐堆了堆，看黑瞎子已经完全掩藏在一堆装备后面，便用力关上了后备箱。  
眼前又恢复了一片黑暗。黑瞎子直觉不妙，通讯器里传来些微的电音，和解雨臣低低的笑声，“吴邪，我买了新车，换着开一下？”  
吴邪的声音听着有些模糊，“大花你装什么逼，就这几个人还开两辆车？你家瞎子呢，怎么没见他影子。”  
“那行，坐我的车。”解雨臣的声音清晰至极，连小小的气音都被通讯器准确地捕捉下来，“瞎子？我让他出去办一点事，他晚点来。”  
吴邪似乎是笑了一声，旁边传来胖子中气十足的声音，“花姑娘，你东西带够没有啊？胖爷可不吃鸟食。”  
“自然。其他的在背箱放满了，零食塞后座了。”解雨臣走到驾驶室旁边打开车门，冲其他人一扬下巴，“上车。”  
胖子抢了副驾驶，死活不愿意和那一对虐狗狂坐在一起。吴邪拉着张起灵，把后座上的几大袋各种密封的熟食和洗好的水果往边上推了推，直接坐了进去。  
张起灵关上车门，背部微微放松，正准备给吴邪扣安全带，就听到后面一声轻微地细响。他动作一顿，眼神不禁向后一瞟。  
“小哥？”吴邪一脸莫名，往后看了一眼，没发现什么端倪，“怎么了？”  
“没事。”张起灵一脸淡然，给吴邪扣好安全带，“坐好，当心晕车。”  
解雨臣见状挑了挑眉，从后视镜里对上了张起灵的眼神。哈。  
“等等，大花，我们去哪儿？”直到解雨臣踩下油门车子稳稳开出几十米，吴邪才想起来问这个重要的问题。  
“张北。那边有草原，也就三个小时不到的车程。”  
车胎碾过一颗石子，直直驶出了市区。  
黑瞎子身前塞满各种露营用具和大包小包的食物，此时额头正抵在一块帐篷的布料上，浑身上下热意难消。解雨臣刚刚喂他吃下的药丸效力极强，不到一刻钟便让他的欲望充血硬挺起来，皮肤敏感地可怕，被身上绑缚的细麻绳微微摩擦着，疼痛间带来一片片燎原的快感，只觉得吐息间都是火辣又混沌的粘稠气息。  
车子开动的惯性让他肠道里的甘油缓缓流动起来，在身体内部兀自碰撞不休。内部要被撑破一般的剧痛并没有将秘药带来的情欲压住，反而让情欲之感愈发难耐。  
身下胀得生疼的欲望被生生堵住了出口，硬热滚烫的柱身蹭到了帐篷被拆分开来的部分金属支架，一瞬间袭来的冰凉感刺激得黑瞎子浑身一颤，仿佛一阵电流自那硬挺上急流而过，却又因为塞在尿道里的按摩棒而无法发泄逆流回膀胱里。黑瞎子身体不由自主向前一挺。  
“叮铃——”清脆的铃声在逼仄的空间里细细响起，黑瞎子耳边顿时一片嗡鸣声，血液逆流上脸，让他忍不住羞耻地夹紧了腿，尽量小心地稳住自己的身体，避免那磨人的铃铛再发出声响。  
“什么声音？”吴邪的声音从前面约传来，黑瞎子屏住呼吸，身体绷地像一张弓。耳边的通讯器里只有细细的电流声，大概是解雨臣那边的通讯被切断了，让他只能通过后备箱和后座间的隔断来听到他们的交谈。  
“嗯？”是张起灵低沉的回应声，“没有声音。”  
“胖爷怎么没听见声音，别是天真你肚子叫吧！”胖子在副驾上咔嚓咔嚓啃苹果，还不忘回头笑话吴邪。  
“放屁，吃你的果子。”吴邪对胖子的大脸怒目而视。  
张起灵垂下眼睛抿抿唇，不着痕迹地伸手摸了摸背后的皮质靠背。  
“老吴你这说话能不能文明点儿，”胖子啃完了苹果，正准备接着吃葡萄，“别整天屎尿屁挂嘴边儿上——”上字话音未落，解雨臣见国道上没什么车就趁着弯道来了个漂移。  
胖子一颗葡萄直接按碎在了脑门儿上，吴邪没有张起灵那么逆天的平衡力，乍一下没防住解雨臣这一手，直接向后一甩，重重靠在靠背上，要是没有安全带八成得飞出去，“解大花！！你别一言不发就飙车好吗！！！！”  
回应他的是解雨臣得意的大笑。  
车里的笑闹揭过不提，却说吴邪那重重一靠，在后面的黑瞎子觉来，和直接靠他背上没什么两样，沉重的压迫感抵在背上，皮肤因着极致的情热渗出层层细汗，很快就把全身的皮肤都湿透了。他尽量小心地弓着身体，吴邪的背隔着一层靠背的皮质和填充直接抵在他的背上，裸露的皮肤在汗液的作用下黏在那高档的牛皮上，仿佛还能感觉到吴邪的背部轮廓。  
“阿花，你后面放的啥？塞这么满，靠地我硌得慌。”吴邪伸手在背后的皮质上按了按，觉得隐约有些硌手，就略换了个方向，靠在了身边的张起灵身上。  
吴邪那一下恰恰好按在了黑瞎子弓起的脊背上，突起的脊椎骨被骤然大力按压，黑瞎子猝不及防下差点叫出声，原本就汹涌至极的情欲从敏感的皮肤上扩散开来，腹中的剧痛在心神剧震之下更加难控制，可怕的排泄感让他的后穴剧烈收缩起来，玉石表面光滑在大力的挤压下像更深处滑去，直直蹭过那个敏感的腺体。  
黑瞎子头一偏，一口咬住嘴边的一块帐篷的帆布。硬挺的欲望绷地笔直，青筋毕露的柱身蹭过一块粗糙的布料，难受地跳动了一下，小铃铛顿时发出一声脆响。  
“嗯？”吴邪从张起灵身上起来，“阿花，你背箱里放的什么啊到底。”  
解雨臣不动声色地笑笑，“露营用的帐篷。估计是支架碰一起了。”  
吴邪怀疑地回头看了一眼，没看出什么异样，什么支架能碰出铃铛的声音？真是高级的帐篷。  
胖子神经粗，反正不关他这单身狗的事儿，解雨臣说啥他就听啥。  
黑瞎子屏着呼吸，听见前面没了声音，微微放松了绷紧的肌肉。难以抑制的欲望让他眼前一阵阵发黑，耳边嗡嗡乱响，几乎能听见自己剧烈的心跳声。前面得不到释放，后面的快感便愈发强烈起来，颠簸带来的腹部剧痛却又每每将他从高潮的边缘拉回。求而不得。他脑中一片混乱，却还记得身处的场合，咫尺之隔便是吴邪和张起灵的背，他连简单地磨蹭都不能做。但凡他一有动作，凭着张起灵的敏锐，一定能够察觉到。  
好热......背箱里氧气本就稀薄，黑瞎子尽量小声地呼吸，生怕发出什么声音被前面的人察觉，后穴不自觉的蠕动让光滑的玉势进得更深，粗大的头部抵着他深处隐藏的敏感点，却好似隔靴搔痒似的让他更加难受。啊......他张开嘴，无生地呻吟一声，眼神里甚至都带了一丝狠意，他现在甚至恨不得有人能把他粗暴地打一顿，好解一解这身上已经快到极限的热痒。  
他铐在后背的手瘦长的手指在狭窄的空间里张开，又无力地合拢起来，皮肤上一片湿粘的汗意。被绑缚住的腿朝上折的久了，麻酥酥的感觉从筋骨上一波波传上来，和着躁动地欲火，狂风骤雨一般拉扯着他的神经。  
痒......身体内部的空虚让他浑身颤抖，后穴收缩地太过剧烈，竟然顺着玉身挤出了一丝丝甘油液体。  
“花姑娘，车上带水了吗？”胖子捧着手机打了一盘斗地主，觉着有些渴。  
“后座上有可乐，要是想喝水的话背箱里有。”解雨臣全程心情愉悦，也不在乎胖子叫他“花姑娘”。  
胖子不爱喝可乐，觉着喝完嘴里酸，“前面有地儿停车不，我还是开背箱拿点儿水。”  
一直没怎么出声的张起灵向外看了看，点头，“快到服务区了。”  
蜷缩在背箱里的黑瞎子模模糊糊听到他们的谈话，一时间心跳漏了一拍，开背箱？  
解雨臣把车开地飞快，眨眼间就拐进了服务区，一个急刹停在一辆白色的宝马边上。  
黑瞎子猝不及防，皮肤在粗糙的装备上猛地蹭过，大腿处甚至被锋利的支架边缘划出了一条长长的血痕。身前堆着的各种用具食物因着惯性使然，一股脑地朝他砸过来，几个沉重的袋子重重挤压上他凸起的小腹，剧烈的疼痛和甘油对胃部的压迫让他眼前一黑，反射性地想干呕，却还是记得自己的处境，竟然生生忍了下来。后穴里粗大的玉势却是因为剧烈的收缩狠狠抵在了那要命的一点上。黑瞎子用力咬住嘴唇，铐在后背的手手指甲狠狠地掐进掌心，一缕细细的鲜血顺着指缝流到后臀上。  
“小哥下去走走，我屁股都要坐麻了。”吴邪推推张起灵，嘴上说着下车走走，屁股却好像粘在座位上似的一动不动。  
张起灵俯过身帮他解开安全带，自己打开门下车，又回过身把吴邪抱下来。  
“啧啧，天真你看你娇贵的。”胖子一副羡慕的表情，眼睛都要被闪瞎了。  
“嘁，”吴邪扭过头想回嘴，却被胖子脸上那恶心得羡慕表情震住了一秒，“你羡慕个屁啊。能抱动你的那得是个金刚吧！”  
“别以为有小哥护着我就不敢打你！”胖子大怒。  
吴邪抱住张起灵的脖子，示威地挑起眉毛。  
胖子瞠目，却当真不敢当着张起灵面儿打他媳妇儿，只忿忿下车甩上门，走到后面敲了敲背箱的盖子，“花姑娘开背箱，胖爷要喝水！”  
解雨臣一个人坐在车里，打开了通讯器，同时在左手边按了一下，后备箱腾地一下掀开了。  
乍然透进来的模糊的光亮让黑瞎子一时间忘记了腹部剧烈的疼痛，他尽力向后靠着身体，强迫自己把呼吸放地更缓慢。  
胖子一无所知，伸手在一堆东西里面翻了翻，“怎么一股血腥味儿。”胖子把眼前堆着的袋子拿开几个，看见里面并排放着的两大箱依云，嘴角一撇，“土豪。”正准备伸手搬一箱出来，却忽然看见背箱深处露出一块白皙染着晕红的皮肤。  
“？”我去。胖子瞬间想到了刚凑过来闻到的血腥味，表情顿时严肃了起来，伸手就想把东西都拨开看看，才拿开眼前的袋子，就发现那块皮肤是一个人的耳尖。  
胖子扭头看看站在一边抽烟的吴邪，却和张起灵漆黑的眼睛对了个正着。他急忙收回视线，把头探进去仔细看了看，眼尖地看见那只耳朵耳廓的外沿上，有两颗并排的黑色小痣。  
这两颗痣，他曾经在一个人的身上看到过。当时他手贱，凑过去想摘那人的墨镜，因为凑得太近，无意识中发现的。  
胖子想了想，面无表情地收回了视线，还特地把旁边的袋子都堆到那只耳朵上面，把矿泉水的箱子往外扒拉了一下，因为心里有了顾虑，动作就格外当心，生怕挪开箱子看见什么辣眼的画面。小心翼翼地开了箱子，拿了两瓶水，又赶紧把箱子推回去，一把合上了后备箱。  
却说黑瞎子根本就没心思关注胖子心里的弯弯绕绕了。背箱乍然打开的瞬间，他耳边的通讯器里就传来了解雨臣清晰带着一丝低哑的声音，“黑爷，爽不爽？”  
胖子翻动东西的声音近在耳边，黑瞎子身上冷汗层层，又化作身体深处更加滚烫的热意，他不敢发出声音，眼前的东西被挪去不少，愈发地亮堂起来，却又被耳边解雨臣压得低沉的嗓音吸引了大半的注意。  
“是不是很热？”解雨臣看了窗外抽烟的吴邪一眼，状似漫不经心地问。  
回应他的只有黑瞎子极力压抑的呼吸声。  
“后面痒吗？”他继续问道。那边的呼吸急了几分，却还是压抑着几分分寸。  
“你的手铐在背后面，能碰到后面的玉势对不对？”他低声诱惑道，“我在外面留了柄，试试看能不能抓到它？”  
他仿佛听到那边黑瞎子血液急速流动的声音，不禁恶劣地笑了笑，用近乎撒娇一般的语气，恳求他，“齐哥哥——你试一试好不好？”  
通讯器里传来胖子大力合上背箱的声音，解雨臣愈发肆无忌惮，“摸到了吗？”  
胖子的离开让黑瞎子松了口气，黑暗的空间让他多了一分安全感，解雨臣的声音蛊惑一般地在他耳边响起，尤其是那一声撒娇似的声音，让他几乎是一瞬间就回想起来以前两人欢好的情状。  
他闭上了眼，最终还是遵循了自己的心意，微微挺直身体，尽量放松手臂，沿着股缝向下探去。  
“是不是被体温浸地有些温热了？”解雨臣瞥了眼车窗外喝完水大步流星直奔厕所的胖子，嘴角微微弯起，嗓音却更加轻柔低沉。  
“......”通讯器里终于传来一声压抑的喘息，解雨臣舔舔嘴唇，“试着拔出来一点。”  
黑瞎子两根手指夹着玉势露在外面的一个细细的柄，颤抖着往外拉。火热滚烫的内壁热情地吸附着缓缓往外抽的玉势，鲜明的触感让黑瞎子动作难堪地停顿了一下。  
“怎么样，爽不爽？”解雨臣还在低声问他。  
腹部的剧痛和后穴的层层快感逼得黑瞎子又出了一身汗，后穴深处的空虚和渴望让他自暴自弃地把指间夹着的玉势狠狠往里一推。敏感点被重重一击，他腰身一挺，却根本没办法射出来。  
解雨臣听见那边一声清脆的铃铛声，“啊，你自己插进去了吗？自己干自己爽不爽？”  
黑瞎子眼底一片猩红，他有些屈辱地咬住自己的嘴唇，嗓子哑得只能发出一个低低的气音，“......疼。”  
听他终于出声，解雨臣满足地勾起嘴角，“我在你腰下面压了根软管，你侧侧身，看能摸到吗？”  
黑瞎子从一阵阵快感中回过神来，艰难地侧过腰，好不容易从身下摸出一根软管，“......摸到了。”  
“把玉势拔出来，插好软管，软管里塞着手铐的钥匙，我装好了小桶，把甘油排出来，好不好？”解雨臣撑着方向盘，脸埋在双臂间，低声引诱他。  
黑瞎子捏了捏软管，果然找到了钥匙，费力地打开手铐，双手自由的第一件事就是把后面的玉势拔了出来，换上那根细细的软管。  
“还疼吗？”解雨臣听见那边手铐打开的金属摩擦声，语带笑意地问。  
“呃——”黑瞎子发出一声低低的气音，忍不住想摸摸自己前面硬得要炸开的欲望，指尖甫一触到滚烫的柱身，顶端的小铃铛便发出一声脆响。  
“没让你做别的事情。”解雨臣听到那响声，立刻就猜到了他的动作，“不听话是会有惩罚的，黑爷。”  
黑瞎子睫毛一颤，咬咬牙收回了自己的手，转而用力按在自己小腹上。发泄一般大力按压着。  
透明的甘油顺着橡胶软管汨汨而出，足足半刻才排干净，黑瞎子手指有些颤抖，却还是听从通讯器那边的指示把软管打了个结。  
“很乖。”解雨臣从裤子的口袋里摸出一个小小的遥控器，“他们要上车了。不要出声，给你奖励。”  
大拇指朝着上面中档的开关狠狠按下。与此同时吴邪开门上车，随意往后一靠。  
张起灵看见吴邪的姿势，上车的脚顿了顿，又如无其事地上来坐好，探过身给吴邪系好安全带。  
“胖子你在外面瞎溜达啥呢，赶紧的，要走了。”吴邪摇下窗，冲外面步履蹒跚面目扭曲的胖子吼了一声。  
胖子脚步停了停，还是走过来开门上车，在副驾上坐好。  
“你这是什么表情，踩到屎了？”解雨臣放好遥控器，发动车子，看了挤着一张怪脸的胖子。  
胖子死鱼一样靠在靠背上，生无可恋。老子他妈的总不能和你说黑瞎子死你背箱里了吧......老子怕。  
吴邪伸手摸摸后背，觉得又换了一个角度硌得慌，“大花你这是个什么架子，放这么里面，胖子你刚也不顺便整理一下。”  
哈。整理你大爷。胖子一张胖脸上写满了纠结，不知道自己到底为什么要上这一趟车。  
黑瞎子在前面按摩棒震动起来的一瞬间就把拳头塞进了嘴里。另一只手捏住了那个小铃铛，额上绷起一条明显的青筋。还没从一瞬间炸裂的连绵快感中缓过一口气，又被吴邪重重地靠在了背上。  
“......”黑瞎子扬着颈，脸上全是细密的汗，半长的黑发被汗水浸湿了，凌乱地搭在光洁的额头上，黑白的极致对比让那黏在一起的发丝显得更加乌黑。身体要被汹涌的情欲融化了。他张开嘴无声地嘶吼，像一只濒死的困兽。  
脊背被一只手隔着座椅的靠背抚摸着，带起一阵阵酥麻的电流涌向下腹，身体内部空虚地发痛，两腿被绑久了，已经快要失去知觉，只剩下筋肉间流窜的丝丝麻痛。  
他睁大眼睛，最后还是忍不住发出了一声哽咽般的喘息。  
解雨臣没有切断的通讯清晰得捕捉到了这一声撩人至极的声音，他不动声色地夹紧了腿。旁边还坐了个胖子，他有什么反应简直是一目了然。  
解雨臣压下心下的躁动，瞥了一眼仪表上显示的公里数，幸亏快到了，还真是考验自制力啊。  
黑瞎子被体内的空虚折磨地发疯，前面那可怕的震动一秒都不懈怠地折磨着他，汗水顺着后背深深的脊沟流进股间，将那本就湿黏一片的地方浸得更加泥泞，最后还是忍不住，瘦长的手指在有些红肿的后穴处徘徊了几秒，最终破门而入。  
两根手指探进去，立刻被层层叠叠的软肉包裹吸吮住，黑瞎子身体一僵，差点放开捏着的铃铛，心跳地几乎失去了节奏，却只能死死咬着嘴唇，不能漏出哪怕一点情色地声音。  
堕落。  
额头上的汗水顺着他通红的眼角流下来，像极了在流泪。  
“快到了。”耳边突然响起解雨臣的声音，同其他人说的同时显然也是告知他，黑瞎子把后穴里的手指抽出来，极缓极深地吸了口气，迅速捂住了自己的嘴。  
果然，下一秒前面按摩棒的震动倏然剧烈起来，黑瞎子腰身一弹，狠狠咬住了自己的掌缘，森白的牙齿陷进皮肉，殷红的血顺着嘴角流下来，淌满了整个下巴，又流到绷直的颈间，湿了黏在皮肤上黑发的发尾。  
后面动静大的吴邪想忽略也做不到，他狐疑地看了一眼假装睡觉的张起灵和死狗一样歪在副驾上的胖子，困惑不已，又有什么他不知道的事情发生了吗？  
“到了。”解雨臣在一片草地边上停好车，指了指前面不远处的一大片无际的草原，又指了指后面一片小树林，“上次路过这边，树林里面有条小河，洗东西很方便。树林边上可以野炊。”  
草原边上野炊......真的不会引发大火被抓起来吗？吴邪翻了个白眼。  
解雨臣按开背箱，“我把东西拿出来，先装好帐篷。”  
吴邪走了两步，见胖子和张起灵都站在原地没动，有些犹豫地停了下来，“怎......么？”  
“吴邪。”张起灵快步上来，一把扣住吴邪的后脑把他吻了个头晕眼花血压飙升，然后头朝下扛走了。  
胖子伸着尔康手，对上了一旁解雨臣似笑非笑的桃花眼。  
“呵呵，我去旁边拉屎，呵呵呵呵。”胖子梦游一般地飘远了。  
解雨臣挑眉，抱胸站了一会儿，才抬脚走到后备箱旁边。  
他好整以暇地把里面的东西一样一样搬到旁边，露出里面蜷缩的赤裸身体来。  
白皙劲瘦的身体被麻绳束缚着，皮肤上泛起极其艳丽的红云，黑瞎子黑发凌乱，濡湿的睫毛虚虚垂着，露出的半张脸上和颈间染着大片未干的血迹。胯间的硬挺上精致的小金铃兀自清脆地响着。  
极具凌虐美的画面，让解雨臣几乎看得痴迷。  
黑瞎子蓦地抬起脸，狭长的凤眼蕴着一丝疯狂地意味，定定地盯住解雨臣的脸。  
解雨臣愣了一秒，便反应过来，当着黑瞎子的面开始宽衣解带。风衣，衬衣，长裤，内衣，一件一件扔在草地上，莹润如白玉的身体在午后的阳光下闪着耀眼的光，解雨臣赤裸着身体弯下腰，从地上的衣服里掏出一管小小的润滑剂，侧过脸，在自己手指上挤了些，探到身后熟练地给自己扩张起来。  
黑瞎子呼吸一窒。全身情欲更甚，一时间腰间软得完全直不起来。  
许久没有被造访过的后穴艰难地吞下了三根手指，解雨臣不耐地抽出手指，抬脚跨进背箱，将车钥匙往里一扔，手腕一带便将其大力合上。  
后备箱里除去了露营的装备，地方甚是宽敞，解雨臣柔韧的皮肤上带着一丝薄薄的凉意，挨在黑瞎子滚烫的胸膛上，他伸手快速解开捆绑在他身上的绳子，一把抽掉前面的按摩棒，低头张口含住。  
“唔......”黑瞎子用力握住他的肩膀，“你这样会挨操的我跟你说。”  
解雨臣一个深喉，逼出他一声沉沉地呻吟，抬起脸凑到他耳边，“那你操啊——”  
黑瞎子动了动已经缓过来的腿，腰部用力，单手扣着他的肩膀，直接把解雨臣按倒在身下，滚烫的欲望在股间蹭了一下，直接捅了进去，尽根没入。  
“啊——”解雨臣被烫得一哆嗦，向后仰起头，像一只引颈的天鹅。  
黑瞎子被欲望折磨了半晌，恨恨地一口咬住他白皙的后颈，下身凶猛地撞击起来。  
解雨臣一口气没缓过来，修竹似的手在身下徒劳地抓握了几下，嘴上却不求绕，“快点，操我，齐哥哥——”  
拉长的尾音消失在胶合的唇间，解雨臣狠狠吮住他带着血腥味儿的舌尖。  
情热如此。


End file.
